


With Love

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It’s Halloween 2014.





	With Love

Things were going great between Sebastian and Y/N now. They had been on a few dates alone before he had gone to shoot the Bronze and one after. They had slept together for the first time since before Isabella had been born a few days ago after their last date but it was more than that.

Sebastian had missed the sex. It would be a lie if he said he hadn’t, but he had missed the two of them more. He had missed telling her things and being the one she came too with all the good and the bad. He had missed his best friend and the fun they had always had together.

Tonight had been amazing. They had been out with friends, dancing and laughing as if nothing had ever happened. She had come up to drop off and pick up Isabella with his mom today without hesitation. Sebastian knew his mom still loved Y/N but she hadn’t been so sure for a long time. It was as if that had lifted today too and seeing the three most important women in his life together today, along with the night he had spent with Y/N had given him hope they were almost back to normal.

Y/N had even, without protest, let Sebastian follow the two of them home. Sebastian had gently and carefully not to wake Isa, undressed her from her little costume and put her to bed before turning around to see Y/N standing in the doorway, smiling.

She moved out of his way, letting him tiptoe from the room, but as soon as they were both out into the hall she wrapped her arms around his neck and Sebastian’s hands instantly found her waist.

“I had a good time tonight Seba. Thank you,” she said softly and Sebastian smiled brightly giving her hips a small squeeze.

“Me too. Who knew you’d make such a cute thief,” he teased, loving the sound of her laughter.

“Well I always suspected you’d make a hot cop so…” she trailed off with a smirk, before leaning up to kiss him.

“Stay,” she whispered as Sebastian began kissing his way down her jaw to her neck. He smiled against her skin as he kept kissing her, reveling in the way she moved her head to give him room.

“Okay,” he answered, before frowning as she tugged his hair to make him stop. Sebastian responded instantly, looking into her eyes for a clue if something was wrong, but found none. She just smiled softly at him, running her fingers through his hair.

“I don’t mean just tonight.” She bit her lip suddenly seeming a little nervous and Sebastian sucked in a breath. He was scared to hope. He needed her to say it for him to believe it.

“Y/N… What are you saying?” Sebastian knew how needy he sounded, but he didn’t care. They had spent the past few months working on their relationship and it had only reaffirmed what he already knew. Y/N and Isabella were all he had ever wanted and he’d do anything to get his family back.

“Move back home,” her words came off as more of a question than an order and Sebastian felt the tears press against his eyes. He couldn’t speak so instead he pulled her closer before lifting her off the ground, kissing her deeply.

“Is that a yes?” She giggled, burying her face in his neck as they finally broke the kiss and Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh as he carried her towards the bedroom. Their bedroom.

“Hell yes!”


End file.
